Hallowed Jhen Mohran Ecology
In-Game Information A subspecies of Jhen Mohran whose appearance has been likened to a crystal shimmering in the darkness. It inspires such awe and wonder that news of a sighting draws a stampede of hunters from across the land. Taxonomy Suborder:Mine Dragon- Family:Jhen. Hallowed Jhen Mohran is an Elder Dragon, due to its uniqueness among other monsters. However, it does bear some resemblance to Leviathans (the fact that it can "swim" through sand). Its closest relative is the Jhen Mohran. Habitat Range Hallowed Jhen Mohran is found only in the Great Desert, where the sand is loose and fine enough for it to swim freely. It is possible that it could not live in any other environment, it is unknown to encounter Odibatorasu. It has only been seen surfacing at night, suggesting it might be a nocturnal creature. Ecological Niche Delex eat the leftovers from Hallowed Jhen Mohran. It feeds very much like a baleen whale. It swallows large amounts of sand. Sometimes it ends up eating the Delex that are trying to scavenge off its leftovers. Some also think the Hallowed Jhen Morhan feeds on ore sands, like the Uragaan and fellow Elder Dragon, the Lao-Shan Lung. Without sand, the Hallowed Jhen Morhan's huge size would be even more incredible. It would also explain the metallic properties in its scales. Dah'ren Mohran might compete with Hallowed Jhen Mohran and Jhen Mohran but both would mostly leave each other alone. It is thought that its purple appearance might derive from its diet, consisting of minerals he swallows in the Great Desert that only surface at night. Biological Adaptations Hallowed Jhen Mohran's main adaptation is its huge size, up to 11161.9cm (366.11 feet) including tusk length, which makes it safe from any form of natural predation. Its body is streamlined and equipped with immensely powerful limbs, which allows it to travel through the sand at great speeds. It also has a huge pair of tusks, possibly for use in territorial disputes with other Jhen Mohran or to help it dig through the sand and possibly help it destroy obstacles that get in its way, such as a ship. Behavior Hallowed Jhen Mohran is a relatively calm creature, but has been known to retaliate against Desert/Dragon Ships if attacked as they see them as potential rivals. It takes little notice of hunters climbing on its back, and will only occasionally try to fling them off. When walking slowly towards the motionless boat, it will largely ignore hunters attacking it, although it is aware of them, as it demonstrates when it uses its 'belly-flop' attack. Hallowed Jhen Mohran also has sensitive ears so when it does a belly flop attack on the ship and a hunter uses the 'Hunting Gong' it will fall over. After Hallowed Jhen Mohran feed they will eject what they do not want to eat though their blowholes in the same manner as launching waste for offense. Delex who follow them will then feed on parts of this unwanted food they consider edible. Interestingly both Hallowed Jhen Morhan and Jhen Mohran are attracted toward a full moon. The reason for this behavior is currently unknown. These large elder dragons are symbolized as a sign of prosperity and courage due to hunters bravely fighting the beast along with the many valuable objects obtained from them that are seen as blessings from the Loc Lac citizens.